whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mesmerism
Mesmerism is a class of Transmutations. The character can use his own Disquieting aura to affect the minds of others, from entrancing them like a cobra to creating a false identity in someone. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Aurum or Cobalus Refinements. Transmutation Abilities 2nd Edition Phobos The Alembic of Fear is about making the target more susceptible to fear and anxiety, sapping them of will and confidence. * Rattle: Makes the subject nervous, causing them to go to extreme lengths to rid themselves of the Promethean. * Terrify: A sudden and severe adjustment of the humour inflicts the subject with unreasoning terror, causing the subject to flee. * Swoon: An intense, physical pain hits the target, immobilising them at worst and putting a strain on their sanity at best. Eros By stroking the Sanguine Humour, this Alembic can be a very useful social lubricant. * Lure: A small change in humour makes the subject more amiable. * Seduce: Causes intense infatuation in the subject. * Inflame: Turns the subject into a devoted thrall, willing to do whatever the Promethean wants. However, they are now dangerously obsessive. Eris This Alembic causes great confusion and disfocus within the subject, leaving them slow and clumsy. * Misdirect: Causes the subject to loose track of what they were doing. * Baffle: A general state of confusion falls over the subject, leaving them unable to focus or act. * Fog: Leaves the subject completely lost in a mental fog, eroding their memory of the same scene. Penthos Possibly the cruelest of the Mesmerism Alembics, Penthos causes the subject to become withdrawn and pessimistic. * Undermine: Causes the subject's confidence to lower and doubt themself. * Defeat: The target's melancholy leaves them feeling defeated. * Depress: The subject is emotionally shattered and falls into a deep depression. 1st Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Fixed Stare - The Promethean makes a victim immobile and unaware of their surroundings for as long as they look the victim in the eyes. * Flight Instinct - An animal is affected by Disquiet to the point of fleeing. * Firebringer - By invoking the awe all humans once held for the Divine Fire, the Promethean improves the opinion of those she speaks with. * Suggestion - The Promethean whispers an instruction to a target that the target must obey. * Atavistic Instincts - This is similar to Flight Instinct, except now affects humans, vampires, and so on. * In Vino Veritas - This causes a truth-drug effect in a target. * Logos - A Promethean can speak and understand the universal language. * Waters of Lethe - The memories of a target can be erased. * Imaginal Friend - The Promethean implants their own consciousness into an object, temporarily turning it into a sentient being. * Pygmalion's Caress - A target can have their personality temporarily replaced with a false one. Strange Alchemies * Lullaby - A Promethean can use their voice to lull others to sleep. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, 134-139 * -67 * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 30, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Demo, August 3, 2006 * -150 Category:Transmutations